After intradermal injections of NE-21610, psychophysical measurements are obtained to determine a) the duration and magnitude of pain associated with the injection, b) the duration and extent of changes in thermal and mechanical sensitivity within the site of injection and in the surrounding area, c) the duration and extent of hyperalgesia following a thermal injury at the site of injection.